Conventionally, to monitor whether or not the direction of current flowing actually to a motor (hereinafter referred to as actual torque current) is right with respect to torque instruction current value (q-axis current instruction value) in DC brushless motor vector control, for example, “motor control apparatus” disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned below has been known. This “motor control apparatus” includes a torque direction monitoring portion for monitoring the direction of output torque of the motor by comparing a torque current detection value sent from a feedback converting portion with a torque instruction value computed by the torque instruction value computing portion of a motor control CPU with reference to a predetermined map in the vehicle control CPU which is other CPU than the motor control CPU. As a result, the output in an opposite direction of the motor due to computing error within the motor control CPU and an abnormal output of the motor can be determined simply.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2000-23499 A (page 2-page 4, FIGS. 1, 2)